Black Velvet
by vemeow
Summary: Reupload AU. Becky Botsford is an average girl who gets an usual pet for her birthday. The FBI are suspcious and something something something some romance?
1. Chapter 1

Black Velvet Prologue: Memories Prologue- memories  
Disclaimer-I own nothing.  
A/N: This is to WordGirl what the Tsubasa Chronicles are to Card Captor Sakura

A young woman lay in the grassy country side looking up at the stars, which were the silent testimony to a world of mystery that existed long before this one.

The night sky was an endless ocean whose depths hid secrets that had yet to be discovered and solved.

The branches swayed gently in the wind, which danced between the leaves and blades of grass.

The woman loved the stars and would come to some rural place devoid of the bright lights and fast pace and crazy night life that inhabited the city.

She closed her eyes and memories of the past, of her childhood came flooding back. Perhaps this flood of memories was triggered by the stars, who

never aged, or the crickets, her private symphony of violin players whose songs were eternal.

She wondered what part she truly played in those rush of events that made up the present flood of memoirs that entered and defined her very being.

She thought back long and hard, to the summer of 1999.

A/N: I have been planning this for over a year now. The planning started back when the first episodes were making their debut. Please leave

comments and help me make this story better!

song I was going to use was ARiA from Hatsune Miku


	2. Meet the Botsfords

**Chp 1- Meet the Botsfords **

There wasn't anything particularly memorable about May 20th 1999, but this was the beginning of it all.

The Botsfords were your average American family. They lived in a two story house missing a garage and painted an odd color somewhere between

light gray and light blude. The living room had an unusually large window, which was a potential saftey hazard in part of all the peeping toms. This

problem was solved by two large light puke green curtins that rested behind the couch, which in itself held about 4 different shades of brown causing

it to strongly resemble a caramell chocolate. It was dinner time for the Botsfords and there were eating leftover meatload from the night before, with

a side dish of fresh salad. All this was cooked and prepared by MR. Tim Botsford, a stay at home dad who filled the housewife roll on account of his

injured back from a previous job. He was not yet middle aged but already showing signs of graying hair. His two children, ten year old, Becky Botsford and her younger 8 year old brother, Timothy Junior Botsford, were excitedly talking about their last day of school, ready to embrace the freedoms and oppurtunities summer offered.

"Where's Mom?" Becky asked, anxious to eat dinner.

" She said she'll be late tonight." Mr. Botsford replied

" How late? Like an hour late or like last time?" She asked, feeling a little guilty and dissappointed about having dinner without her mother, Mrs. Sally Botsford, the bread winner of the family.

" There's this really difficult trial she's been assigned and it might last- God knows how long." Tim explained to his unenthusiastic children.

Mrs. Botsford was the District Attorney for the city of Prepostercity- better known simply as 'the fair city' due to it's long name that was difficult for

even the residents to pronounce. It was a little known and seldom acknowledged city that was often by passed by tourists due to it's somewhat

bland appearance and it's legendary crime rate. There actually wasn't alot of crime but they were famous for having something comparable to an Al

Capone running around the city every few decades and most outsiders weren't willing to risk their lives on probablity. The residents would argue that

the town was one of the saftest in the country. "What's on the news?" TJ asked to noone as he flipped on the anouncer came on, he

was in his mid 30's and had trump style hair but it was more of a dirty brown color. He wore an ugly green suit and a gray tie.

" Hello and welcome to the Nightly news. Today marks the weekly mark from the mysterious black out that left the city in the dark for almost 3 days.

Investigations show that the power surge came from a distant part of town. Other than that no information has been uncovered as to the culprit or

cause of the blackout. This event has lead to several lobbyists to demand more energy efficient alternatives from the Mayor. In other news, a

scientist has been reported missing after he didn't return home for several days by his neighbors. 29 year old Steven Boxleitner, was reported missing

after he had not returned home for almost a week by his neighbors. Friends describe him as a gentle kindrid spirit who only has the best intentions

for others as well as being very bright and kind. The company he worked for says that he was working on -" Tj quickly turned the channel to another

show, bored by the rambling of the news anchorman. "Tj, I was watching that!" Becky complained and slightly annoyed by her brother's attention span- or better yet, lack of one.

" It's just a missing person, they're going to find him soon and that's the end of that."


	3. The boy next doors

**Chp 2 part 1? the boy next door. **

Chapter 2- the boy next door- part 1?

The first week of summer was comparable to a Russian Winter except that they were on the opposite sides of the temperature spectrum. It was like

wearing a warm wool sweater on a humid day in the middle of summer in front of an open oven on high. Becky and TJ had given up fighting over the

open refrigerator and as a desperate attempt to keep cold, they had pulled out the sad sorry old inflateable plastic pool that never seemed to inflate. It

was made with the old type of plastic that was easily popped yet very durable. The pool was small and intended for 4 and 5 year olds and it was

colored yellow with red pokadots.

"Tj, go fill out the pool again, it's starting to get warm."

" I'm too hot. You go do it."

"TJ-" Becky was cut off when she noticed a face stairing at them. It was a blonde boy wearing round geeky glasses, and wearing a red bowtie.

"Hi...I'm... Tobey.." The kid said. The two siblings stared back at him, a little shocked that some kid had been staring at them for who knows how long. "Umm..hi. How long have you been staring at us?" Becky asked, feeling a little uneasy about Tobey.

" Just since I heard voices. I'm new here." He said. "Oh, really?' Becky asked.

"I'm going back inside, Becky." Tj said as he was walking out of the pool giving up on the idea of trying to stay cool outside and follow his father's

advice on 'spending quality time' with his sister.

"Becky? Your name is Becky? T-that's a really nice name." Tobey stutttered shyly. Becky smiled out of courtesy. Something about this kid annoyed

her but she couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was the way he dressed or the fake accent he was using to make himself sound smart and european.

" Want to come over? My cousin is holding a party over here."Tobey asked, hoping she would accept his invitation. Becky considered and weighed her

two options. Stay in the pool by herself or go to the next door neighbors.

" All right, I'm coming.. give me a few minutes." She got out of the pool, went upstairs and changed.

Author's note_ I was a bit distracted when I wrote this don't know if this is going to have a second part or when it will have a second part


	4. Chp3 the birthday present part 1 the wr

**Chp3 the birthday present part 1- the wrapping **

Author's note: I yeah. sorry for the crappy and repetitive chapter. I was kinda out of ideas and stuff.

The usually modest household was filled with an excited feeling and was decorated so because it was Becky Botsford's birthday. She had reached the

iconic milestone in her life- she was turning 10. The walls had been lined with pink streamers with cream colored edges. The purple balloons were

trapped in the corners of the cieling as well as well as too the curtains. An unamused T.J. Botsford was tagging along with his sister and her friends,

which included the town snoop, an asian boy nicknamed Scoops. Scoops had a nack for finding out information about this and that and usually sent it

to the 2nd best newspaper in town, the daily rag, a paper that was read by people who could really care less about what was going on and just

wanted to look somewhat refined. T.J. didn't much like Scoops as he found him to be too annoying and poking into everyone ele's buisness.

The blonde girl, Violet Heaslip was excitedly chatting about unicorns and horses and ..what ever it was that girls talked about. She was obsessed

with poetry and had a natural talent for art, something that his sister dearly lacked. Speaking of his sister, there was that boy that Becky had met a

few weeks earlier. T.J. tried to remember what the other boy's name was but he gave up after about 5 minutes of trying to come up with even a first

letter. T.J. stared out into outser space due to nothing to do due the fact that this was his SISTER"s party, not his. He didn't know these people and

the two that he did know, he didn't like. Violet was too much of an air head for him and Scoops was well- that was already discussed.

"All right kids, who wants cake?" Mr. Botsford asked in a cheerful tone trying to make light of the somewhat dull party. The attending children either

looked up or gave little indication that they heard him.

" Oh, I want some dad. I'm kinda bored and -"

"T.J., eating is no way to solve your social problems. That's how people get fat, then they get depressed and go into councilling. DO YOU WANT THAT?" He asked, raising his voice a little too much.

"Umm.. maybe it IS a good idea to start eating the cake now, dear." Said Mrs. Sally Botsford, who had come home from the trial to celebrate their

daughter's birthday.

"I guess we could have the cake now, dad." suggested Becky who had been trying to keep up with Violet who could speak about 200 words per

minutes despite the fact that she was slow in pretty much everything. The cake was medium, pink with white creamy frosting and decorated with

oddly colored flowers and two small unicorn figurines. It read happy birthday Becky in beige frosting.

After they had eaten the vanilla cake with a little too much sugar in it, it was time to open presents.

T.J. didn't really pay attention to the presents but he remembered this much...

Scoops had given Becky a video camera that could upload to the internet.

Violet had "surprised" Becky with another unicorn figure, apparantly it was part of a series of some figurine collection.

The nerd, Tobey McAllister III gave a tracking device. It was small and gray but it had a plastic grip on the side to make it easier to grip. There was a

small screen on the front that displayed a variety of information. It seemed a little too stalker like for T.J.'s taste but it wasn't his party and he didn't

really care. The one thing that did catch his eye was a a cream colored box with pink stripes on the sides and it had air holes... air... holes ..a pet?

It seemed a little too early for a pet especially since their previous dog, Bob, had died. Bob had been a good golden retriver who passed away the

previous year. The house had been a quiet disaster after he died and just wasn't the same without their furry friend.


	5. Chapter 3 part 1 The wrapping

**chp3 part 2- what it is, is... **

"Becky, there's still one present left. It's from us." said motioning to the box with the air holes.

"Oh- what is it?" She asked as she made her way to the present under the table.

" I think you will be pleasantly surprised." Her father replied proudly. She opened the box and stared at the little black creature on the inside. It was an

odd mix between cat and dog. The fur aound it's neck was rough like a shag carpet and it got progressivley smother and silker as it went down. The tail

felt like butter and silk and had a white ring around it's tip. The animal had a short muzzle like a cat but it more resembled a small dog's muzzle.

The paws were compact yet dainy with retractable claws.

It lacked a collarbone like a cat but had muscular fore and hind legs, ment for jumping and running.

"It's-Perfect! I love it! Where did you find it?" Becky asked as she enthusiasitcally petted her new friend.

"We found it at the animal shelter when we were looking for a pet for the family. We saw him and we thought it would be perfect for a present."

Mrs. Botsford boasted, pleased at her handy work at picking out a perfect pet for their daughter.

" Is it a cat or a dog? I'm confused." Scoops asked as he was scribbling something down on his notepad.

"I think it's cat. It's so dainty and quaint." Violet explained in her nearly inaudiable voice.

" I have to agree with Ms. Heaslip- it carries a tone of independance and is very reserved. However, I can't help but to point out the fact that it has

the strength of a dog. Maybe it's a buff kitty cat?" Tobey pointed out, hoping to find an answer to this unique question. " I don't care what it is, it's -"

" OH MY GOD. TV TIME IS ON!" T.J. squealed as he cut off his sister who was about to express her love for her new pet as he turned on the tv for his

favorite show.


	6. Chapter 4 slumberstir

Chap4 part 1 slumber-stir Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Wordgirl. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic and it wouldn't be called Wordgirl.

It was a few weeks after the birthday party and Violet had invited Becky over to her first sleep over. Violet's house was bigger than Becky's.

It had about 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a very big lawn followed by an equally big stretch of woods that lead to who knew where.

So Violet and Becky decided that instead of hanging out in the basement and being safe they opted to go out in the scary woods were zombies and

who the hell knew what hell was in there. Violet grabbed a flashlight and Becky grabbed Velvet and they made their way into the deep woods.

It was dark and everything was bathed in a gray-blue light. The sky was mostly pitch black with a small handfull of dim stars dotting the sky.

There were a few clouds, nothing much though. The moon was very bright- well as bright as the full moon could get.

"Isn't this exciting?" Violet asked quietly in an awed state, having broken the rules for the first time in her life.

" Yeah, but kinda scary isn't it? I guess that's part of why it's exciting." Becky replied, stroking Velvet on the head and looking around.

The place was almost dead quiet, you could hear the cars going by, the branches shaking and the bugs and the mosquitos getting in your face. It was

peaceful and beautiful

. This must be what stop and smell the roses meant, Becky thought as she took a deep breath.

The two girls pushed by farther into the woods, deeper into the night. It was almost midnight when Violet dicided that she wanted to go back.

"I'm gonna go back..." Violet started before trailing off, mumbling into oblivion.

"Hmmm? I think I see something.. I'm gonna go on ahead a little.."

Violet looked concerned.

" I don't think that's a good idea, Becky. There might be pedophiles and murderers out here. Maybe Aliens."

"Don't be so silly. I"m gonna go back in a minute. I can see the house from here." Becky reasoned.

In truth, she wanted to see where these woods lead to. She could almost see the other side. She looked back over her shoulder.

It was dim but she could make out the lights from Violet's house.

Violet was reluctant so she stayed behind a little ways about 2 feet from Becky.

Becky marched on ahead, unaware that her friend was staying back. A few minutes later she thought she could hear Violet say something.

She sounded far away. Perhaps she had fallen behind? Then again, that girl was always really quiet.

Becky was only about 6 feet away from the edge of the woods when she heard a noise.

It was a terrible screaching noise like an ATM alarm going off or some really annoying ass who wouldn't shut the hell up.

It was a car alarm, some hippy looking guy with light brown hair in a pony tail and glasses wearing a worn out green hoodie was standing by his car.

He was being robbed a guy who looked like his outfit was made of splandex. She couldn't make out the colors, but she could tell that it was a very

stupid design.

She was afraid. She was so close, close enough to see the gun that the robber had in his hands. The gleam bouncing off the cold metal, capable of

killing for no reason and for protection. Becky could bearly hear what they were saying but she could make out the conversation.

The robber demanded that guy give him his wallet and hand over the keys. He would be shot if he screamed.

The blind hippy, Jeff as Becky made up his mind to call him, was terrifyed. His eyes wide with fear, trembling. His left hand was reaching into his

pocket to grab something. His keys? That would be the safe thing to do...but no. Jeff decided to pull out his Cell phone. It only took a split second for

everything to go to hell. And for everything to change forever.

Becky was swamped with fear, an icy cold wave hit her. She wasn't being threatned, but she was afraid.

Velvet mewed, rubbing it's head against her leg. The robber stopped and listened. He turned and started to squint into the woods.

Time stopped and their eyes met.

Becky saw him, and he saw Becky.

The robber raised his gun , aiming to kill the bystander who was watching. He was desperate, not wanting to be caught. Somehow, killing a child was

excusable to excape a robbery.

Velvet growled. The growling grew louder until it began to sound like an engine to a powerful machine.

Becky felt darkness close in around her and everything went dark and silent for moment. When she could see again, everything was clear as day like

she had night time vision.

It wasn't green like night vision goggles, but more like an HD tv scene from a night movie filmed at night that for some reason had perfect lighting.

It was like seeing during the day without the sun. She flinched when she realized something was different.

She looked down at her hand, it was scaly. Almost dragon like. She screamed. What was happening to her?

Song: kokoro? New millennium?


	7. Chapter 5 inquiere and responde

disclaimer-i don't own wg. if i did -DON'T GET ME STARTED

also i'm writing the playlist for this fic on my profile also i update irregularly and infrequently so enjoy this while you can

It was a week after 'the incident' and the whole town hadn't stopped talking about it... or at least her brother hadn't.  
"Tell me Becky, did you see it?" TJ asked for the nth time that day  
"I told you, NO. STOP. ASKING. NOW." Becky snapped  
"Kids, be nice. Becky, your brother is just curious. TJ stop asking already. It's driving me mad." settled the argument that had been brewing all day with one sentence.  
"Gah-I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Becky said as she pulled on her coat, grabbed Velvet and headed towards the door.  
Her mother made a move to object her but decided against it. She was worried that Becky would get kidnapped or disappear again but in the end she decided against it.

As Becky walked around the small suburban part of the city she tried to see if anyone else was talking about the whole alien sighting incident.  
As she made her way around town, she noticed some people whispering and maybe one or two people pointing_. _

_Great, now the whole town won't shut up about it_ she thought.

She strolled pass the various shops in the normally quiet town. The town itself was one was of the safest, so even if you went out in the middle of the night by yourself you had a better chance of being abducted by aliens and going to lala land than being faced with a criminal...but that was what had happened. The sandwich shop on Main Street was finally opening and the office supply store was being renovated.

When she got home she her parents were sitting down to two men dressed in black. The first was oddly tall and had an odd tuft of hair at the side. He was looking around the house just seemed relaxed and exuded an air of confidence and experience. The other was a much shorter man with red hair and square purple glasses which he adjusted several times while jotting down facts and whatnot in his little notebook. He seemed more nervous but and the same time very diligent.  
Sally Botsford looked up, surprised and relieved to see her daughter back from her trip outside.  
"Honey-i-i'd like you to meet FBI agents Beau Handsome and um. .What was your name again?"  
The ginger looked up a little surprised.  
"I-it's Doohickey, m'am." He replied a little timidly.  
"Ah- right, Agent Doohickey, here want to ask you some questions about last week."  
Becky rolled her eyes.  
"Oh great, even the FBI want to hear about the whole alien thing. Grrreeeaaatt... Look, I. Didn't. See. No. Alien. Got it?" She hissed, not amused about being asked about the alien incident for how many times was it today? Too many she decided.  
The brunet agent tilted his head at her.  
"Becky! Be respectful. They work for the GOVERNMENT." Her father urgently reminded her, not wanting to get in trouble. Agent Handsome raised his hand.  
"It's alright ,sir. Most people are stressed out when they see us FBI agents. It's only natural and I understand. We just want to get the facts down in case there really were aliens there."  
TJ, who had just walked in downstairs from his room gasped.  
"Y-you mean aliens exist?" He tried to suppress his fangasim but failed miserably as he let out a loud squeal which earned him some raised eyebrows from the men in the room.  
"That's classified information, kid."  
"Don't worry. That's the exact same thing he said to me when I asked him." Agent Doohickey grinned. Beau frowned at his younger counterpart.  
"Look we just want the facts. Just tell us what happened simple as that. Tell us and we'll leave you alone." Agent Handsome said trying to coax the girl to talk.  
Becky sighed and told them the same story she had been telling for the rest of the day, careful to leave out certain details. The ginger haired agent scribbled down her story and then the two agents thanked her and left.

song: either derek stilies theme from trauma center or Deathnote from deathnote ost


	8. Chapter 6 tsundere reversal

Disclaimer: I don't own the series

It was half past 3 when the two agents got back to their office and started reviewing all the facts.

"OK, said that she was in the wooded area around 8:30 on Thursday night..last week. Isn't that the same time the alien was reported?" Agent Doohickey asked.  
"Actually, no. It was reported about an hour later when some guy came to the police station blabbing something about being robbed and an alien. Apparantly that guy has a rich history of just randomly showing up and telling people random things." Agent Handsome replied.  
He glanced at the other man, who was furiously studying the notes he had taken down and mumbling to himself. His partner, his temporary partner, who he had been assigned to while the FBI waited for Doohickey's real partner to be confirmed. There had been a mix up down at Headquarters and he had to be held back a while. Agent Doohickey looked like your typical Scot or Irish man except when he opened his mouth he was anything BUT Scottish or Irish. He had a light british accent that was easy on the ears and a slightly feminine face. His glasses slipped down on his face from time to time and often fixed it many times.

"Also, his testimonies aren't the most reliable." Doohickey continued as he looked through the witness's files. " He claimed that a ninja stole his cookies."

Beau raised an eyebrow and exchanged a WTF look before returning to what they were doing. He sighed and walked around the room. He couldn't stand sitting down or being confined for a long time. His tall frame wouldn't allow it.

He sighed."Go on then, what else?"  
James took a deep breath and continued with his notes. It appears that the Botsfords have a deep political aliance with the mayor. The mother is the District Attorney for the city and the father threw out his back at his last job which was like construction,although he did hold some managing posts as well. I don't see why we have to go through these or why you had me take notes."  
"There's a reason to take notes, you need to make sure you aren't missing anything. I learned that from my former partner, who was a senior agent."

His mind slid back into the year before and all the years before that. He himself had just become a new agent who lacked experience and all the necessary things one needed to go through the procedures to solve crimes and NOT die. She was an old lady but she had had some spunk in her. Her name was agent may she was a grandmother so everyone called her granny may. She could trick you with her innocent looks and her simple smile and speech. Yet this is what made her dangerous and a productive agent. She had taught Beau everything he knew now and was determined to pass it on to his junior, James.

Agent Doohickey was staring mindlessly at the pages of his notes trying to connect the dots..or at least LOOK like he was , he was grateful for a job, but half the time he didn't know how he got into there in the first place. He was more or less a country bumpkin who didn't know anything. He couldn't keep his mind focused for more than half an hour, nor was he accoustumed to carrying around a firearm. The only reasons his only qualifications were that he was a quick learner and naturally very curious.

An phone rang breaking both men out of their thoughts. The two glanced at the clock wondering how much time had been lost to their minds when they were supposed to be working on a case. The two then looked at each other hoping the other hadn't been day dreaming.

"Well..do you have anything or what?" Beau asked his junior.

"I-I think that there might be a connection between the two."

"You can't hesitated when you're on the job because if you wait too long you might wind up getting killed."

James hesitated before taking a deep breath.  
"I believe that there is a strong link between the two events."  
Beau stared at his partner intently to see what he would do next.

"The timeline between the two events-the sighting of the alien and the dissapearance of the scientist- it's possible that the two have something in common."

There was silence between the two men lasted for what seemed like hours.  
"I-I'm glad that you are able to think quickly but highly doubt thats what happened."

"You never know. It's possible. We humans don't know everything there is in the world." James exclaimed happily.  
"You're quite the dreamer, aren't you?" Beau asked not really enthusiastically, imagning all the troubles this could pose.

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming, is there?"

song: bill nye the science guy

yes you read that correctly


	9. Chapter 7 of mice and men

disclaimer: i dun own the fandom

Darkness had come and gone but it felt as if he were still caught in that darkness. He,however, was not alone in this situation which was stranger than fiction. This situation which he was not all too aware of how he had come to be in said situation in the first place. There were now two of him- one that had just been born, very much aware and very ambitious , who was accompianied by the other one that had been around for some time but was now very confused and restricted.

Professor Steven Boxleitner was somewhere no one had ever been. He had become a traveler to a dimension to a world that could not have been possibly been part of the one he hailed from. Time ran out of sync with the outside world and the rules of reality no longer exsisted and if it did exsist, it was warped. Everything seemed to have a pink hue to it and his senses were both hightened and dulled at the same time in a way he couldn't really understand at the moment.

"Where am I? And when did I get here?" He asked out loud to no one. To himself.  
"Oh Steven, don't you remember?" A voice that was almost like his own but very different.  
The man frowned at the sky.  
"Who-who are you?" He whirled around hurridely, almost tripping over nothing.

"I'm all around you, Steven. There's no need to search." The voice was a fog from everywhere that surrounded him.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

A swirl of gas came from the ground and began to take form. It was almost a mirror image of himself. It had the same slanting jaw line, the same stature as himself. It even had the same beak nose he had disliked seeing in the mirror everyday since he was little.

And at the same time, this was NOT him an every sense.  
This man had wild white hair that made him look older, short, thin whiskers from under his nose and bloodshot pink eyes that did not belong on a human.  
"I'm you." The figure said, in a voice that was raspier than Stevens'.  
"How can you be me? You can't possibly be me. I'M me. You're not."

Silence filled the distance between the two and time died in that very moment.  
The scientist tensed and waited for what seemed to be eternity.  
Then, the other man turned and smiled at him with a grin that was up to no good. A trickster's smile.  
"Let's have some fun then, shall we, Professor?"

music: daughter of evil?

A/N: i'm sorry if this chapter was short and kind of sucked.

give me feedback on this i wrote this in 2 days.


End file.
